Undress
by mariamcardoso
Summary: The Al Bhed marriage has a problem. The women have to be submissive and Rikku isn't. RIKKUxGIPPAL MAJOR EDIT


"Undress

"Undress."

"Please, don't –"

"_Now!_"

Rikku knew she had to do it. This was an Al Bhed ritual but the stupidest thing was that only royalty marriages had to be like this. Why? They where the "bosses", they shouldn't have to do this. The woman had to be submissive and everyone knows Rikku is not that type. Rikku is not of any type at all. That's why she is who she is.

She was shaking. Rikku was about to totally undress in front of a man for the first time. If she didn't do it the consequences would be enormous for her, for him and for her people. She didn't want him to die, maybe just suffer a little. She always liked him, although she always thought he was a little irritating.

She raises her shaky hands to her hair and the veil is gone, falling to the ground almost in slow motion.

Her husband was seated in a chair two meters from her. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. Blank, blank…

_-__This can't be happening to me. I saved Spira twice, there should be no man capable of controlling me. If Sin and Vegnagun couldn't do it, neither should he._-

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing… I'm_ not_ doing it, Gippal! If I run you can claim I hurt you or something."

_That_ could be a way out of this. But he laughed, cruel and cold.

"Never thought Cid's girl would run and disappoint her people. You would be hunted like an animal, eventually they would catch you. You could _never_ see your friends again. Want me to continue?"

-_He was trying to break me and let me say that he was doing a good damn job. My new strength went out the window as soon as he said it. Yuna, Tidus, Paine, Wakka, Lulu, little Vidina, Brother, Vydran…_

_He was the one that arranged this marriage. He was sic__k and getting old so I accepted. I would do it again. I don't want to let the Al Bhed without a leader so I married Gippal. Dad chose very weel the two Al Bhed who would become leaders. Two important Al Bhed as leaders would definitely raise our people's morale. But I never thought Gippal would make me have sex with him. I thought he didn't want to marry me in the first place and now he's doing this… Why?!_-

"The dress, take it of."

_-__I relented. I would have sex with Gippal in a matter of minutes and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Not even me. For my people I would kill Sin and Vegnagun how many times it was needed. If to protect my people I had to be raped by Gippal then be it. I'm Rikku… But my eyes are watering. No! I can't cry! I'm Rikku… I'm…-_

Rikku's hands went to the small of her back and undid the zipper. The dress slowly cascaded down her body and touched the ground with a thump. Only in her underwear with him still sitting in that chair looking at her like she was a piece of meat she looked to the ground and hugged herself. Up and down he looked. It was lust. Being beautiful could be a burden. She never wished she was ugly until now.

"The shoes and the stockings."

She did what she was told. Leaning down her shoes where thrown to the side. Her stockings, that reached only mid thigh, were next, landing on the ground beside her.

How can a person I know since I was three be like this to me? He should help me, not screw me. Although we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a while we never got this far and the fact that I still like him is making this so much more complicated and painful.

Rikku headed to the bed only in her underwear.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bed so we can get this over."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"The only way you'll go that bed is naked."

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

_-__He couldn't do this to her. She liked him but apparently he didn't like her and his calm demeanor about the whole situation was getting on her nerves, along with everything else. Even she was getting on her own nerves. Her inability to fight back was driving her insane. If she had her weapons he would probably be on the ground begging her to stop.-_

"_Please_. That's humiliating. I beg you, please _don't_!"

"You are supposed to obey. Nothing you say is gonna make me stop. Our people are in our hands… And you should be glad it's me, you know."

"Why?"

"Because you know me. Would you be happier if I was a total stranger?"

"Probably… I wouldn't have to change every good thing I know and remember about you to something completely _disgusting_! Look what you're doing! You're going to _rape me_! And stop being so damn calm about this!"

And then… I cried. I didn't want to but when I said those things it finally hit me. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do. No one tried to help out of this, not Tidus, not Paine, not even Yuna. I was gonna be raped by Gippal none the less. The man I… I've… always…

"_Stop_ crying. Take of the rest."

He sat there with a void expression. It was like she hadn't even been talking to him at all. Nothing she said could get to him.

She took the bra of and instantly covered herself with her arms. Her cries turned into sobs.

"Stop crying. It won't help you. The rest. Only one more to go."

She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. If looks could kill he would be dead along time ago. Ever since her father brought her to the altar and he smirked at her. She knew then that something was wrong.

She took her panties with one hand as the other covered her breasts. It was too much. She fell to the ground sobbing like there was no tomorrow. Gut wrenching sob after gut wrenching sob.

It was now.

He stood up and started walking towards her. Every step earned a whimper. Each step closer then the last and suddenly it stopped. She raised her head and his feet where right in front of her. She screamed and curled until she formed a ball on the ground. Trembling like she never trembled before. Never had she been so scared in her life. Even when her mother died she knew everything would be ok, they would live through. She had her Vydran and Brother. But now… now everything was a mess and she knew she was going to suffer this hell until she died.

He leaned and touched her arms with his big and strong hands and she screamed again.

"If you scream again you _will_ regret it."

His voice held an emotion that she hasn't heard before. It looked like regret but she couldn't identify it without looking to his eyes and she was not going to look at him. She closed her eyes shut. He grabbed her petite figure and raised her and made her stand stark naked in front of him a few seconds before picking her up from the ground. She curled herself as much as she could in his arms, as he carried her to the bed, trying to cover her state of undress.

He put her on the bed and took his shoes and jacket off. She rolled until her back were turned to him. He looked at her for a moment and continued undressing. When only his boxers covered him, he went to the bed and laid next to her.

"Face me and lay normally, I wanna see you."

She turned and extended her body as he ran his eyes through her body. She was still crying. She couldn't stop herself. But now only silent tears ran down her face. But her eyes were still closed shut.

He started touching her up and down. His right hand touched her face wiping her tears and continued to her neck playing with the hair laid there. His hand continued. Now on her shoulder it continued until it touched the side of her left breast. A whimper left her mouth and she trembled with fear. His hand now on her hip started drawing circles on her skin and he started kissing her face and her neck.

CLICK…

Suddenly he stopped and sighed. She could feel his muscles relax and he pulled her closer and hugged her. Her small breasts pressed against his muscular chest and a cry escaped her.

"I'm sorry… They were watching. I had to do it. They would have punished us. You know what happens. I would never hurt you."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He had the saddest expression she had ever seen.

"Gippal?"

She hugged him with all the strength she could. It surprised him when she did it but he couldn't need a hug from her more than now.

"It's ok. It's alright. I'm not gonna touch you."

She didn't say a thing, just started kissing his face everywhere she could. Alternating between kisses and hugs.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. Thank you. Maybe it wasn't such a mistake when I married you."

She smiled and he did the same thing.

"I knew you wouldn't regret it. Who would regret marrying with me?"

And they laughed like they hadn't since they knew they were going to marry, a small laugh just to relieve the tension.

He tried to get away from her but she closed the space between them and held him for dear life hiding her face in his neck. He put his hand in the small of her back.

"I was just going to get something to cover you."

"Don't let me go. I have the covers if I want. Please…"

"You'll die roasted. It's just two seconds. This is not making me very happy, you know."

She stared at him with a confused expression.

"Skin on skin, girl naked next to me, you keep on kissing and hugging me, only boxers in the way. _Really_ not good."

He grinned at her and she blushed.

"I'll be right back. You can hug me all you like when you're covered." he said with a smile.

Gippal tried to get up but she clung to him like a vice.

"Rikku, really, thi-"

She kissed him full on the lips. He was too surprised to respond to the kiss and just watched her with wide eyes as she kissed him. After a few seconds she stopped and put her head under his chin, red as a tomato.

"_That_ didn't help either Cid's girl!"

"Sorry."

She let go of his neck and turned her back to him.

"There's no need to be upset. I can control myself. You're not all _that_ irresistible."

He reached for her waist and pulled her until her back touched his chest, spooning her to keep her warm.

She shivered and squirmed to try and get more heat from him and felt something poke her in her bottom.

"What's that?"

He groaned. She stopped abruptly, her eyes wide.

"_Don't_ do that please. I'm pretty sure you know what that is, so stop squirming." He said through clenched teeth.

His breathing accelerated and turned shallow. She turned to him only to notice his blushing face and started touching his chest and kissing his neck.

"Rikku (gasp) stop (gasp)!"

He jumped out of the bed and stood there looking at her naked form. She was breathing faster and blushing. She sat on the bed and stared at him while covering herself with her arms.

"What are you doing? I don't have _that_ much control… I'll… I'll be right back."

"Gippal."

"What?"

"…Nothing."

He went to the bathroom, closed the door and leaned against it. He didn't want to have sex with her… Ok, maybe he did, but at the same time he didn't. Then he did the best thing he could to calm his hormones, a very cold shower. It hurt like hell but at least he wouldn't do anything stupid.

He cleaned himself and entered the room only in a towel to get some new boxers. She was laying with her stomach down with her face turned the other way. He returned to the bathroom, dressed his boxers and grabbed a silk robe hanged behind the door. Three deep breaths and he entered the room, walked to the bed, covered her with the robe and laid next to her on his left side. She sensed the movement, woke up and looked at him.

"Hi…"

"Hey."

She yawned, dressed the robe and they smiled at each other as she laid on her right side facing him only to lean against him.

"Thanks for the robe. It was getting cold here without you."

"Don't start."

"Wha-. Oh, sorry…."

The next five minutes of silence were the weirdest any of them had ever had. But she always found a way around awkward moments.

"Why did my dad choose you?"

"He didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he went to my temple some time ago and said that he was going to arrange a marriage for you. He didn't know who to choose but he told me he had some rich Al Bhed guy, that came from a very important family, in mind. So… I… I kinda… You know…"

"What? You offered?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you do that, you idiot? With that stupid and heroic act you lost your ability to date all the girls that drool over you."

"I didn't want you to suffer. If it wasn't me you would have been raped who knows how many times. I couldn't live with that. I'm your friend since I can remember and although we haven't spoken properly in five years I know you better than anyone else. I watched and grew up with you. The girls… That's your problem. You have to scare them away! I won't need them anymore."

Laughter could be heard from both of them and then cries.

"What? What's wrong?!"

She embraced him again and cried.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Gippal! Now you're tied to me for the rest of our lives… You jerk!"

He chuckled and she looked at him with a confused look on her tear stricken face.

"What's so funny?"

He whipped her tears and held her close, her ear in his chest. His heart was about to burst.

"I've only started dating other girls the day you appeared in Djose. It was the fist time I'd seen you in four years and you were so different I didn't recognize you when I saw your back. But then when I turned I thought I was going to have a heart failure. You were standing there even more beautiful then I ever remember. You glowed. You were happy and it showed. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you." Gippal said seriously.

She froze. Gippal could actually ear her brain processing that piece of information. But when she started crying he began to feel a little bit preoccupied.

"What the hell… I tell you I love you and you cry?"

He smiled nervously. She looked at him crying and laughter suddenly bubbled out of her at the same time.

"I didn't know that was possible, Cid's girl. Cry and laugh at the same time. That's somet-."

She kissed him again and this time after a couple of seconds he reacted to her kiss. He had been waiting for a kiss from her for so long. He had already lost one chance. He was not losing the second one. But when he thought that this kiss could be out of pity or only thankfulness he pulled away.

"No… Stop that. Just sleep."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do. You just can't remember it, that's all."

He smiled and she put her left leg on his waist and before he could stop her she moved her hips against his.

"Riiiiikku!"

Again.

"St-op!"

He grabbed her leg and tried to get it off of him. She moved her hips again.

"Pleee-ase, I can't (gasp)… Shit!"

He looked at her face and had the sudden vision of that same flushed face moaning below him.

"You can, Gippal."

He groaned. Her hips moved like they had a life of their own. Her hips were not moving for his pleasure alone, Rikku was beginning to gasp and her moans were getting harder to control. Not really wanting to stop her he pulled her even closer and buried his head in her hair as he groaned. Finally she started to moan as he buried his fingers in her thigh. She attacked his neck while her hips continued their torment.

"Vilg!" (Fuck)

He turned his stomach up and she followed and sat on his hips. The only thing between them was his boxers that looked like they where not going to stay long if her hands on the waistband said anything. Her hips resumed the sweet torture. Her moans getting continuous and his groans animalistic, she felt like she was about to burst and laid on top of him still moving her hips. As she laid on his chest he hugged her body to his and kissed her neck and ear as she moaned into his.

"Rikku, cdub ed un e'mm landyehmo rind oui." (Stop it or I'll certainly hurt you.)

He rolled his eyes and buried his head in the pillow growling.

"Hu oui fuh'd. Bmayca Gippal!" (No you won't. Please)

She moved her right hand from his chest and took a hold of his erection. He jerked his hips instinctively against her hand. He retaliated by descending a hand from her back to her bottom and then to her hot and wet core.

"Aaaahhhhhh. Bmayca Gippal!" (Please)

She moved her hand up and down slowly and squeezing every once in a while. He could actually feel her hot liquid seeping through the fabric of his boxers. His fingers stroked her bundle of nerves and she bit his shoulder and released a moan as she shivered.

"Mmmmmaaaaaaaa. Drana Gippal!" (There)

"E's ymsucd drana. Mad ed ku Rikku." (I'm almost there. Let it go)

"Hu." (No.)

Then he would have to make her.

He put a finger inside her and when she squeezed his dick and gasped he thought it was a bad idea, but after a few seconds she let go of him and moaned into his ear again and again. He kept his finger moving enjoying her moans until she decided to bit his ear. He withdrew his finger from her and rolled so she was underneath him. Her flushed face and irregular breathing brought him back from the dream and he stopped and got off of her. As he sat on the edge of the bed she looked at his back, confused.

"Gippal? What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Why?"

She went to him and hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck.

"You're not ready and me neither."

"What do you mean? I'm ready and you're not a virgin."

"It sure feels like it. I'm so damn nervous. What have you done to me?"

She released him, got of the bed and stood in front of him blushing like mad as he seemed to take in every single detail of her body that he could. From her small birth mark on her left nipple to the small scars on her right hip and arm. He remembers how they came to be. He was there like he had always been. She kneeled in front of him and tried to cover as much from her body as she could in that position.

"Kiss me. Please."

He bent down to kiss her and she straightened to meet him. He touched her lips with his. But that addictive feeling was back and he couldn't stop his tongue from touching her lips to ask permission. She granted it to him. Her hands grabbed his thighs to reach fully to the kiss. His hands reached her face and caressed her cheeks. She moved her hands from his thighs to his erection again. This time he didn't said a thing, didn't tried to stop her but his grunts came back. She pushed away from him and looked at his lust filled gaze.

"Take them off."

He stood up and she pulled the boxers down to his feet. He stepped out of them, she grabbed the piece of fabric, smiled at him and threw them to the side. With a pained expression on his beautiful visage he sat back down with his erection standing proud and waiting for her attention.

"Lay down."

"Why?"

"I'm…"

She blushed and he understood.

He laid down with his legs out of the bed and his feet in the ground with her in the middle, holding his erection.

She started moving her hand up and down slowly, experimenting. He groaned. She frowned. This was not the groan she wanted, she had heard a groan a few minutes ago that almost made her come. She wanted to hear it again. She continued her movement but twisting her hand slightly. Another groan. That's not it. She took her hand off of him and grabbed her breasts, his cock in the middle of them. Groan. Almost there. Just a little more. She started moving up and down.

"Rik-ku!"

His groans gained a whole different level. Grabbing the sheets and hitting his head in the mattress he gave an animalistic growl. She smiled, stopped abruptly and looked at him. His eyes where closed and his teeth clenched.

"Hmm… Don't look."

"Why? Rikku, what's wro-"

He sat up abruptly and ripped the sheets. She pushed him down again with one hand and he obeyed.

"Ri-ikku, oui t-tuh'd ryja du-du tu dr-yd!" (You d-don't have to-to do th-at)

"Mm hm."

And he groaned. _**The Groan**_. He was almost reaching his climax. She could feel it in the way his muscles were starting to tense up.

He raised his head to look at her. This was one of the things he could not miss. She, Rikku, Cid's girl, his wife, a virgin was deep throating him as much as she could. She tried to put as much of him in her mouth as she could. For a beginner she seemed awfully skillful. Her left hand reached his sack and massaged it gently. Gippal arched his back of the bed.

"Rikk-u, cdub ed. E's kuhhy-hy lusa!" (Stop it. I'm gonna-na come)

She didn't stop, that plead only resulted in her licking his tip and then deep throating him again sending him to nirvana. Shuddering and holding her head with both his hands he jerked his hips three times before he released her and put his hands to his face covering his eyes. As she swallowed his essence she noticed his twitching muscles and lost expression and smiled.

"Vilg, Rikku!" (Fuck)

"How did I go?"

"What kind of question is that? What did you do with it?"

"With what?" she asked confused.

"With my… you know… sperm?" Gippal asked embarrassed.

"Swallowed it."

"Oh god…" he said as he shuddered again and groaned as his cock started to erect once again.

She raised herself from the ground and laid next to him pressing into his side.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's my turn. You're not going to do something like that and then just cuddle. Where's the fun in that? Sit on the edge of the bed."

"Gippal…"

"I know. I'll try to go slow. Tell me how you feel as I touch you."

She sat on the edge of the bed and lowered her head hiding her face. He rose, kneeled in front of her and kissed her full on the lips, their tongues battling for dominance. He pulled away from her and kissed her entire face. She giggled.

"Lay down."

She hesitated at first but did what she was told. As she let herself fall to the bed she covered her flaming cheeks and her swirly eyes.

"Relax, Rikku."

"But… You're… Looking at me."

"I look at you all the time." he said playfully.

"Not like this you don't."

Her hands left her face and covered her breasts as she closed her legs shut.

"Honey, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. But I do have to admit that back then you weren't like this."

Her eyes watered as he studied her from her face to her little toes.

"Like this? You don't like how I look…"

He choked on air and looked at her astonished.

"_What_?! _No_! Honey, I meant that we were younger and that your body still hadn't grown all it needed to grow. You're not ugly, never ugly. You're… Rikku look at me."

She raised her head from the bed and looked at him.

"You're beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Ok?"

She nodded and smiled and her head touched the mattress once again.

"Then don't hide yourself. Let me see you."

Her blush came back with a vengeance and she took her hands from her breast and her legs relaxed.

He spread her legs apart and the sight that met him was so excruciatingly enticing that is erection stood at attention. She was so unbelievably wet and it was all for him, because of him. The first thing he did was slide a finger through her folds. She whimpered. Then he put his face near hear entrance and blew.

"Gip-pal!"

"Yes, honey?"

But all that could be heard from her were pants and whimpers as his breath still tingled her. His hands slid from her feet to her hips and pulled her closer, his mouth finally touching her womanhood. He heard a sharp intake of breath and her hips moved instinctively. He started to move his tongue across her folds and paid special attention to her bundle of nerves.

"How do you feel?"

He inserted a finger into her and she had a small orgasm, her inner muscles sucking his finger.

"You're so tight Rikku."

"Tuh'd c-cyo cusadrehk mega dryyyyd." (Don't s-say something like thaaaat.)

His fingers started moving in and out of her. He continued to use his tongue on her pearl.

"Gippal bmayca. E lyh'd rumt ed yhosuna, bmayca." (Please. I can't hold it anymore, please.)

He stopped altogether and looked at her panting face.

"How do you feel?"

"Bmayca tuh'd cdub." (Please don't stop.)

"Answer me and I'll continue."

She whimpered and moved her hips trying to entice him to continue. When he didn't move she decided to finally answer him.

"E vaam knayd. E fyhd suna. E fyhd oui. E haat oui." (I feel great. I want more. I want you. I _need_ you.)

Pleased with her answer his fingers came back to life and his tongue started an attack on her pearl. He bit gently on her clit and she screamed her orgasm to the world. She was sure everyone near their room heard it and she couldn't care less. When she came down from her high he kissed her thighs and massaged her stomach.

"Sit Rikku."

She did, although a bit shakily.

"Put your arms around my neck."

She obeyed. He put his arms under her legs and grabbed her by her ass, her legs in the air bouncing. He rose holding her, her legs bouncing even more. In a few seconds she had her back to the wall, his hands on the wall supporting both of them and his arms in the back of her knees.

"This is going to hurt a bit Rikku. I hope it does."

He nuzzled her neck.

"Oh, thanks a lot." she said looking to the side.

"It's not that. I mean you're mine and mine alone. You can scratch me, bite me, anything. Ok?"

"Ok… Hubbie…"

He smiled and kissed her long and slow. He put himself at her opening and pushed in a little. They moaned in unison. She was so tight, so wet, so warm. He pushed himself in until he reached her barrier and felt her stiffen.

"I'm sorry…"

He plunged into her and she grunted. He started kissing her once again and felt tears on his cheeks. He stopped the kiss and looked at her only to notice tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute. I need to get used to you. You're a little big." she said through gritted teeth.

"E's hud pek. Oui'na duu tysh dekrd." (I'm not big. You're too damn tight.)

She blushed once again and hid her face in his neck.

"Please don't say something like that. How do you even react to that? And you're big."

"Like you are right now. And I'm not."

"Have you ever seen other dicks before? Of course you are."

"You have seen other men naked? What have you been doing?"

She started moving her hips, telling him to shut up. He withdrew and thrust in slowly. Gasping he leaned his head in her shoulder. He kept the rhythm slow, still afraid to hurt her. This was torture. The feeling was amazing but like this he would never get anywhere. He needed speed and after a few moments…

"Rikku, E lyh'd dyga ed yhosuna." (I can't take it anymore.)

And he thrust in faster and harder. A growl escaped his mouth and she moaned sexily in his hear. With her muscles now contracting around him he began to feel lightheaded. If she didn't stop her kegal he would be lost.

"Cd-ub ed." (St-op it.)

"C-cdub fryd?" (S-stop what?)

"Luhdnyldehk ynuiht sa." (Contracting around me.)

"Pid oui caas du mega ed." (But you seem to like it.)

"E tu. Pid cdub ed, palyica frah E lusa yht oui tuh'd, oui fuh'd mega ed ymm dryd silr." (I do. But stop it, because when I come and you don't, you won't like it all that much.)

After another one she stopped and kissed him.

"E's ymsucd drana, Gippal. Vycdan." (I'm almost there. Faster)

He complied and touched something inside her that made her fall apart, buckling violently. He stopped and bit her shoulder to try and hold as she tried to suck him dry. When her twitching stopped he resumed his fast and hard thrusts. Her moans came again, even more attractive. He kissed her. Gippal started to feel his orgasm approaching and carried her to the bed and pulled out of her.

"Hey!"

He chuckled, held her and put her on the edge of the bed. He flipped her over, her stomach on the bed. He grabbed her hips and raised them. With her face in the mattress, her ass in the air and her knees in the edge of the bed with half her legs of the bed Gippal had never seen anything like it. What a sight she made.

"Fryd yna o- uuunnnhhhaaahhh!!" (What are y-)

He plunged into her, fast and strong.

"E's ymsucd drana Rikku." (I'm almost there)

Her answer where only moans and pants. He was almost there and with Rikku still sensitive from her last orgasm all he had to do was lean down on her and with his right hand touch her clit. She arched her back in delight, a scream escaping her mouth.

"Gippaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

He growled like an animal as her muscles contracted around him even with more strength.

After coming inside of her he took himself of her and laid down on the bed pressing her to his chest. After a few minutes trying to catch their breaths Gippal spoke.

"You're gonna be sore in the morning but its ok. I'll make you forget all about it!" he said smiling.

"Did you know that even after we broke up I always had the biggest crush on you? I didn't hate you like I said back then. I never did. I was just mad."

He looked at her with wide eyes as she started to lose herself to sleep. She smiled.

"It might not be love now but it certainly will be if you don't leave again. And I probably think that you don't have to wait that long to hear the three words."

Gippal embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Rikku."

Maybe this marriage wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
